1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera-integrated type video recorder having a camera part and a recorder part which records an image pickup signal outputted from the camera part arranged within a single casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reduction in size of the camera-integrated type video recorder (hereinafter referred to as a VTR) of the above-stated kind has made salient progress during recent years. The size reduction gives an impetus to the further popularization of the apparatus of this kind.
On the VTR of this kind, spaces to be allocated to the various operation members related to image pickup, recording and reproducing functions decrease as the reduction in size of the VTR progresses. As a result, these operation members now tend to become smaller.
To meet this trend, it has been contrived to arrange one and the same operation member to be usable for various functions. However, the use of one and the same operation member for combined functions increases the possibility of causing the operator to erroneously operate the operation members.
Further, with many operation members arranged within limited spaces available on the camera-integrated type VTR, the operation members relative to image pickup, recording and reproduction tend to be allocated together in a commingled state on both sides of the camera body of the VTR. In shooting, an erroneous operation tends to be caused by the commingled state of the operation members.
In addition to the above-stated problem, the conventional camera-integrated type VTR has been designed with not much heed taken to the operability of the VTR for the recorder operations other than the normal image pickup operation, such as reproduction of a video signal recorded on a magnetic tape, recording some external input signals, or for mounting and demounting a magnetic tape cassette. While the lack of heed to such operability is permissible for a video camera, it leaves room for further improvement in operability for the camera-integrated type VTR as a whole system.